


Skin

by professortennant



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Aliens of London/World War III because even Rose Tyler gets hurt by missiles and she needs the Doctor to patch her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

The Doctor tsked and gently cradled Rose's head in his palm, brushing back her hair to see the cut on her forehead and the large scrape on the curve of her cheek.

"Jeopardy friendly, you are, Rose Tyler."

"Me? I'm not the one who launched a missile at us, am I?"

He rolled his eyes, murmuring something Rose didn't catch. The Doctor reached for her hand and gently led her down a hallway that branched off the main console room.

She hadn't been to this part of the TARDIS before. She really hadn't been anywhere on the ship yet, except the galley, the console room, and her own small room (which already felt like her own--cozy and pink and warm). 

The Doctor's hand was warm on hers, leading and tugging her through the twists and turns of the hallway. He was humming along to a tune she didn't know, but his voice was low and comforting, thrumming through her. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a thick green door with a large mauve swatch painted across it. 

"C'mon then, Rose Tyler, let's get you cleaned up. Silly humans and your vulnerable skin. You just wait til 2194 when the Dermal Abrasion Regenerator rolls around, oh! Band-aid and other plasters go out of business, it's a nightmare! They take it off the market until the economy stabilizes itself. Lucky for you, Rose Tyler, I happen to have one. I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy!"

Rose sighed and hopped up on the small bed in the center of the room, her legs swinging back and forth. 

"Doctor, it's not that bad, honestly. I think I had worse burns from the sun expanding."

The Doctor stopped rummaging around in the overhead cabinet and turned around quickly, brows furrowed. "You were burned?"

She shrugged, picking at a loose thread in her jeans. "Well, yeah. 'S the bloody sun, isn't it? Wasn't too bad, just stung for a while." She hesitated and then spoke,"I think....I think the TARDIS might have given me something for it in the shower? Some sort of gel, green stuff with blue flecks? I just got the feeling..."

She trailed off and the Doctor watched her intently. She blushed and shook her head, looking away.

"Nevermind, 's stupid."

The Doctor looked at her, awed. "Rose Tyler, you are extraordinary."

She blushed and looked down. "You don't have to keep calling me 'Rose Tyler', you know? You can just say 'Rose.'"

The Doctor grinned and stepped closer, Dermal Regenerator in his hand. "Naw! Rose Tyler flows off the tongue. Rose Tyler!" She laughed at his exaggerated pronunciation of her name and shook her head, feeling that warmth bubbling up in her stomach and chest.

Is this flirting?

She laughed before wincing as her smile stretched her cheeks and irritated the scrape on her cheek. The Doctor sucked in a breath and carefully tipped Rose's face up by hooking his finger under her chin. The long metal wand-like device that he called the Dermal Regenerator buzzed and he carefully moved the tip of it over Rose's cut on her cheek and forehead.

"Might feel a bit strange, bear with me for a mo'."

She felt a bracing cold, her skin knitting together and a quick flash of heat to seal the dermis. She let out a hiss and jerked her head away.

The Doctor's hand slipped down to her neck, long fingers wrapping around the base of her head and anchoring her, hushing her. "Almost done, one more. Shhh."

She bit her lip and nodded, letting him finish. Another blast of cold, a pause, and a sear of heat and she was all done.

The Doctor grinned and put the Dermal Regenerator down. "All right then, Rose Tyler," he paused and waggled his eyebrows playfully. She sniffled and smacked his shoulder. 

"Prat."

He shook his head, shuffled his feet, and stepped away, clearing his throat. "Right then, think you can manage to take care of that human skin a bit more carefully on our next adventure?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I think I can manage it if you can manage to keep us out of trouble in general."

"Me? Trouble? Never. Picture of innocence, me."

She laughed before wincing. "Still sore." She rubbed her hand over the place on her cheek where the cut used to be.

He swallowed hard and shuffled forward, "Almost forgot the final part of the healing process..."

"What's that?"

He leaned forward, breath warm on the skin of her face. She held her breath. His lips grazed the curve of her cheek, light and dry. A quick peck. 

He pulled away, blushing.

"Gotta kiss it better, yeah?"

He cleared his throat and smiled brightly, blindingly. Too bright. "C'mon then! Next adventure! How about Buttonian? Great chocolate there..."

His voice trailed out as he strode away out of the medical bay and towards, presumably, the console room.

Rose stared after him and held a hand to her cheek and let out a breathless, "Kiss it better, yeah."

Definitely flirting.


End file.
